Super Trek
by KiraGeneva
Summary: In order to diffuse a sophisticated-looking bomb, two heroes from two different worlds must work together as one! (Superman, Star Trek Crossover)
1. 1

_(c)1920 Jerry Siegler, (c)1966 Gene Roddeberry, (c) 2005 Carolyn Gates_

_In loving memory of Christopher Reeve and Gene Roddenberry, may they soar the skies for all eternity._

Supertrek

_Metropolis, April 30th, 2005, 8:00 p.m._

It was happening again. There was a bomb inside the building where The Daily Planet provided its stories. People rushed out by the dozens, some frantically, others as calmly as they could. People worried sick and full of questions. What was going on? Who planted the bomb? Why did they plant the bomb? What motives did they have. And most importantly of all, where was Superman?

Lois Lane-Kent knew where he was. He was outside of the building, somewhere in a telephone booth, changing into his uniform, being prepared to diffuse the bomb. Somehow, he always knew when there was madness and mayhem. Somehow he always knew where and when to stop the mayhem before things got worse. Superman...one of Planet Earth's most beloved heroes, her husband. As the staff of the Daily Planet gathered outside in a mass cluster, Lois stood out in the front of the crowd, her mouth agape in wonder. "Oh, hurry, honey, I just know you can diffuse this thing before things get worse!"

Civilians not working for the Daily Planet gathered around asking questions and wondering, as they always did when Superman was going to come around, as he always did at times like this.

"It's a bomb!"

"A bomb? Inside the Daily Planet?"

"Who would put a bomb in there?"

"Is it the work of Bin Laden?"

"A bomb? No problem at all. Superman will diffuse it in the wink of an eye."

Reporters gathered around and shared the same concern. None knew who planted the bomb or why. The tension mounted...the worry heightened, then suddenly, at approximately 9:00 p.m...a blazing red and blue streak illuminted the night sky above. Looking closely, a tiny red cape could be seen.

He had arrived at last.

"SUPERMAN!" the crowd chorused.

Clark Kent, alias Cal-Il of Krypton, alias one of the world's most cherished superheroes, Superman, careened with almost no effort at all to the fiftieth floor of the Daily Planet. He had no time to waste. He stopped and hovered at the window of the fiftieth floor, where his desk, where he worked as his alter ego, Clark Kent, could be seen. He located the bomb, and noticed, with the help of X-Ray vision, that it had somehow been strategically planted _within_ the woodwork of his desk! "Somebody's going to get a real boot in the behind for this," he said to himself as he used his eye lasers to cut open a hole to get through the window. He slipped into the building and very carefully, once again using his eye lasers, cut a hole into the woodwork of his desk to take out the bomb.

It was a very sophisticated bomb, a bomb unlike any he'd ever seen before. Very carefully he examined it. It looked like a palm-sized, silvery-blue hockey puck. Seemingly harmless to the naked eye, but never to be underestimated. Sleek and quiet, it displayed its time-counter. Three days, two hours, forty six minutes and seventy nine seconds. Superman used his X-Ray vision to see the proper way to diffuse the bomb. Usually, it could be done by pulling just the right wire or by removing just the right chemical. But his X-Ray vision looked inside and found technology of a kind he himself had never seen in his entire lifetime...! _This technology, _he thought, _this construction...it's all computer chips and what appears to be tiny central processing units and motherboards, layers and layers of them...usually, bombs are made of wires and chemicals, but this looks like a mini-computer. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the technology was from...well, a century far distant! _

Suddenly, he heard a ding from the nearby elevator. He heard muttering, muttering from gruff male and female voices. It sounded like gibberish, what little he heard, yet it almost sounded like...another language...!

"Hey!" he shouted and reached out with one hand. Too late, the elevator door had closed. There was supposed to be no one in the building, no one was supposed to be on the fiftieth floor but him. Maybe the people had something to do with the bomb. He very carefully set the bomb down on the desk, flying outside the window, hoping he could locate them and interrogate them in time. He used X-Ray vision to locate the elevator and the people inside, hovering at the fiftieth floor with everyone watching in awe. The people inside appeared to be three males and three females. Yet... much to his surprise...

_...None looked like average earthlings._

They were dressed in some sort of stiff, silvery-black armor. Each had dark, brownish olive skin. The females' hair was thick and dark and hung like lion's manes. The mens' hair was the same, and each had foreheads that resembled horseshoe crabs. The men had thin mustaches and goatees. Each was carrying a curious-looking pistol.

"Extraterrestrials!" he exclaimed.

He sailed down to the bottom floor of the Daily Planet, where his adversaries were about to arrive. He hurled himself through the front door, and just when the elevator door opened, he boldly shouted, "Hold it right there!"

The mysterious extraterrestrials saw him...he had never seen anything like them before in his lifetime, yet strangely enough, they seemed to know him as if he had been their longtime enemy.

"It's him, Commander Klad!" shouted one of the females. "We must beam up to the ships now!"

They stood out in front of a baffled Superman. "What in the name of Krypton are you talking about?" he demanded.

The commander pulled out what appeared to be some sort of walkie-talkie, a chunky yet sophisticated cellular phone-type device. He spoke in his alien language. "Jo'i Chu!" he said. Suddenly, strange, mysterious beams descended down, seemingly, right through the ceiling above, from out of...heaven only knew where. Then, the mysterious extraterrestrials seemed to simply disappear into thin air...!

Superman's jaw hit the floor.

Suddenly, seconds later, another beam did the same. Afterwards, a man appeared from out of thin air, it seemed. He looked like an Earthling man, yet Superman wasn't too sure. He was dressed in tight black pants, a gold shirt that looked like a uniform, with a mysterious delta emblazoned on the left breast. The beam dissolved. "Superman! It's you! Thank God I've found you. Those aliens you're looking for, they're the ones that planted the bomb inside the Daily Planet."

Superman was suddenly just as full of questions as the rest of the awe-struck crowd outside. "Who are you? Who are those aliens? What are those aliens? Why did they plant the bomb inside the Daily Planet? What is all this? How did you simply appear out of nowhere? How did the aliens...?"

"No time to explain," replied the man in gold, "But I can help you find the aliens, because they're the only ones who know how to diffuse the bomb. No one in this century would know how to di it. Even me and my crew wouldn't know. Only the commander within that band of aliens would."

"What in blue blazes!"

"But I know how to seek them, and I know how to retrieve them to help you diffuse the bomb."

The mysterious man in gold grasped him by the forearms urgently.

"Do you trust me, Superman?"

"I-It seems I don't have a choice," Superman replied, perplexed.

Lois managed to push her way inside the building. She and most of the crowd noticed the strange extraterrestrials, the mysterious beams, and the arrival of the mysterious man.

"Superman!" she called out. "Who's he?"

The man whipped out his own communication device and said, "Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise, two to beam up."

"Aye, sir," replied a voice with a Scottish accent inside the communicator.

Superman yelped as two beams came from out of nowhere, and he and the mysterious man suddenly vanished from sight.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

The U.S.S. Enterprise hovered about in outer space, awaiting the two men from down below caught in its beams. The man in gold and Superman were transported aboard in the transporter room.

Superman immediately collapsed from shock.

When Superman came to again, he found himself in strange surroundings. A mechanical hum was all around him. Slowly, his vision returned to normal as he found himself being talked about.

"Fascinating. It really is the actual Superman."

"It's an honor to have him in my sickbay!"

"He's coming to."

"Captain, won't he be frightened?"

"For a time, but I'll explain everything to him in just a little while."

Superman found several people all around him, staring at him as he lay down on a bed. Several of them were wearing the same uniform as the man in gold, only some in gold, red and blue. One of them was an extraterrestrial with pointed ears. He awoke suddenly in fright.

"Where am I? Who are all of you? What's going on?"

"If you'll let me explain," said the man in gold..."I am Captain James T. Kirk. You've been beamed aboard the spacecraft called the Starship Enterprise."

"Beamed aboard a spacecraft? What sort of nonsense are you talking about?"

"You see, we are from what would be on the earth calendar as the twenty third century. We've come back through time by means of solar trajectory travel. We're hunting down the aliens who were bombing the Daily Planet. We're going to-"

"What in blue blazes is all this?"

"Would you like to see for yourself?" asked Kirk. "We have windows."

Superman had been to starnge alien worlds in his lifetime and had even been in different realities, but he could never be too sure about certain things. In this case...

"Seeing's believing," he insisted.

Kirk took Superman out of bed and the sickbay of the Enterprise and led him to a window (much to the reluctance of Dr. McCoy, the ship's Chief Medical Officer.). Superman looked and, much to his awe and amazement, saw blacknees and stars, and looking down, saw the entire Planet Earth, right before his very eyes. As amazed as he was, he calmed down.

"It seems you're legit," said Superman with a smile.

"This is my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. McCoy," he announced, then pointing to the extraterrestrial, "My Science Officer, Spock of Vulcan, Lieutenant Commander Montgomerey Scott, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Ensign Pavel Chekov, and Yeoman Janice Rand."

The men and women shook his hand and pleasantries were exchanged.

Superman was still full of questions. How in the world did the Enterprise acheive time travel? How did they know about the aliens? What was the aliens' motive for planting the bomb in the Daily Planet?

"The aliens you're after are called Klingons," explained Kirk. "We don't exactly know how they acheived time travel or why they planted a bomb inside the Daily Planet, but we're going to find out, because we believe it has something to do with the space program we work for-Starfleet Command, what NASA eventually gave way to. If we can find them, we can get them to diffuse the bomb in your era, thus save the existence of Starfleet Command in ours."

Superman was still a little baffled.

"Crew, to the bridge! We're heading back to our era and finding those Klingons!" He turned to Superman. "Superman, do you trust me when I tell you we can get you back to your era and Metropolis to diffuse the bomb before your three days are over. Do you trust me when I can tell you we can get you back seconds after you left your century?"

"You seem like a trustable man. Why not?"

"Follow me."


	3. 3

Chapter 3

The crew hurried to the bridge, with Superman not too far behind. Commander Scott, or "Scotty" by nickname, hurried to engineering below. The crew assembled in their designated places on the Enterprise. "Follow the sun's orbit trajectory once again, Mr. Sulu, take us to warp factor nine. Bridge to engineering, you know what to do." "Aye, sir," replied Scotty. The ship began to rumble, then lurched into the path of the sun's orbit.

"I'm a little confused. Where, exactly, are we going again?" asked Superman.

"The twenty-third century. Hold tight!" replied Kirk.

Sulu began to drive the ship into warp speed. "Engaging warp speed. Warp one….warp two…warp three…"

As the Enterprise began to travel back into the twenty-third century, they noticed that the Klingons were doing the same right in front of them, in their own ships, what they called Birds of Prey. "I'll follow those Birds of Prey to the very edges of this universe and any other before I give them up", said Kirk. "For the Daily Planet, and for Earth, I'll follow right behind you," said Superman with a grin.

"Warp seven, warp eight, warp nine!" shouted Sulu.

A mighty wash of stark-white light engulfed the entire ship. The screen in front was filled with white light. A silent peace engulfed the ship and its crew for thirty seconds…

They were suddenly yanked right into deep black, studded with diamond stars again. The crew on the bridge caught their breath. They looked around at each other. Everything seemed to be all right. Superman couldn't help but notice Earth was right below.

"Superman, my friend," Kirk said with a slap on Superman's back, "Welcome to twenty-third century Earth".


End file.
